A Fairy Tale
by Iva1201
Summary: Renesmee asks her uncle Jasper to tell her a good-night story one evening. But she is only interested in hearing a real fairy-tale, the one Jasper and Alice lived through... My view of Jasper's and Alice's meeting the Cullens. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy-Tale**

**by Iva1201**

_A/N: This is my very first Twilight fanfic – and quite possibly also the last one since I usually write in different fandoms (mainly HP) and owe new chapters of my stories to my readers there. But since I "stole" (-: my sister's Twilight books when I was home with cold this spring and I liked Jasper's and Alice's story very much, this is my tribute to this series. Enjoy!_

ooooo

"Uncle Jasper, will you tell me a good-night story?" the innocent young voice belonging to Nessie asked all of sudden and rather startled the man in question. Jasper was sitting on the front porch of the Cullens' house in Forks and was just pondering how peaceful it felt there and how different his life would have been if he never met Alice – and her chosen family. Bella and Edward had left for Isle Esme for the anniversary of their wedding and Alice, Rosalie and Esme were alternating in taking care of Renesmee. But it seemed that she managed to escape them – and stood now barefoot, in a long white nightshirt with her teddy-bear called Charlie after her human grandfather firmly clutched to her tiny chest, in front of her selected company.

"Will you tell me a good-night story, please?" the little girl repeated pleadingly, her eyes big and trusting – and Jasper was lost. Wordlessly he nodded and let Renesmee to take his much larger hand covered with countless scars and lead him up the stairs to her bedroom. There the little girl climbed on her large bed and once comfortably settled beneath the sheets, patted the space next to her for Jasper to sit.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Jasper asked and was quickly trying to remember the details of the fairy-tales Nessie liked.

But his niece had a different idea on mind. "Tell me how you and Aunt Alice met grandfather Carlisle and grandmother Esme," she asked and startled Jasper for the second time that evening. "Mum says you are the best to tell that story," Renesmee added when he seemed to hesitate – and again, Jasper felt the need to oblige to her. _But how to tell that story to an innocent child?_

Nessie's big waiting eyes on him, he finally opted for the long favored beginning of all storytellers. _"Once upon a time_, there lived a lonely vampire who was second in command in the vampire wars in the South…" Nessie happily nodded at the beginning, she knew that her uncle used to be a soldier. Jasper smiled at her enthusiasm and suddenly, the idea of telling his and Alice's story to her didn't seem so awkward as before.

Wishing that his niece would enjoy the story, Jasper suggested mischievously: "How shall we call the lonely vampire, Nessie?"

And Nessie grinned: "Jasper, please!" and clapped her hands when he nodded in affirmation.

Jasper smiled at her eagerness and marveled how her reaction influenced his view of his and Alice's story. It really was a fairy-tale after all, from the very beginning.

He went on with much less hesitation: "Many vampires desired Jasper's position and wanted the power of his coven and Jasper had to enter many fights – and was very lucky to win them all. But each fight had left a mark on his body -," Jasper unthinkingly touched one of his scars and felt a wave of compassion from his niece, not unlike the feeling Carlisle and Esme had greeted him with by their first meeting all those years ago, "- and his soul. After many years of that life, Jasper had enough and decided to leave his coven. Accompanied by two faithful friends, he wandered through the world and was searching for the new purpose of his life. When it became obvious that he would not be able to find it with his friends, he left them and wandered on his own for some time, feeling lonelier than ever.

And then Jasper met her, your aunt Alice. She was waiting for him in a diner in Philadelphia and told him that there was a vampire family they could join and live peacefully for many and many years. Jasper agreed with aunt Alice that they would try to find them and they started to search for them. But Alice did only know that they were called Cullens and hunted animals in a mountain region – she didn't know how the place they lived in was called and didn't even know in which state it could be found…"

Jasper made a pause and looked at Nessie to see if she was not falling asleep – and found her wide awake, hanging on each of his words. He smiled gently and thought he was very fortunate to have a niece – and that this was one of the many benefits of living with Carlisle's family.

He continued: "Finally, after many months of searching for the Cullens, Alice had a vision of the future. She saw a postman arriving to the house where the Cullens lived, delivering a package for her – some clothes, I believe (Renesmee grinned) – and she was able to read the address of the house there," Jasper explained, leaving out why Alice had seen just this scene. It still pained him that he had not listened to her and remained in the house that day – despite the man survived, they had to move soon afterwards.

"And then you arrived and grandmother Esme and grandfather Carlisle were very happy to see you, weren't they?" Nessie inquired curiously.

Jasper laughed softly at the memory. "Well, I wouldn't call them exactly happy, Nessie. You have to understand that there were just three of them in the house back then – grandfather Carlisle, grandmother Esme and aunt Rosalie. Your dad and uncle Emmett were away hunting – and grandfather Carlisle was the only one in the house who had ever fought other vampires. And in such a moment, your petite aunt appeared all of sudden, knowing not only the names of the Cullens but also many other things she wasn't supposed to be aware of, dragging me behind her covered with all my scars from the many fights I had taken part in. You know I can tell what people feel – and I remember that your grandparents and aunt were all quite scarred and very sure we were about to attack them."

"But you didn't attack them, did you?" Nessie grinned.

Jasper shook his head. "No, I didn't," he confirmed. But it was a close thing back then, when the three Cullens were so determined to fight him to protect their home and family, he recalled. "No, it all turned alright in just a moment. Your aunt Alice smiled and greeted them all by their names – and offered her hand to them. And grandfather Carlisle shook not only her hand, but took also mine." Jasper still remembered well how Carlisle's worry made place to curiosity and then compassion as Carlisle took his hand and saw the many scars on it.

"Your grandfather saw the scars I carry and asked if I came from the South…"

…'_You are from the South, Jasper?' the man called Carlisle asked, his eyes drawn to Jasper's forearm adorned by the many scars from the past fights. _

'_Yes, I am,' Jasper confirmed firmly, knowing that if the Cullens would not want him and Alice to join their coven, or family as Alice preferred to call it, it would be better if they would say so sooner than later. For Alice's sake anyway – he wouldn't mind if they continued to live on their own. 'I left several years ago.'_

_Carlisle observed him curiously. 'Then you are one of the few who survived the wars and managed so. I would like to hear your story if you plan to stay in this area for a few days…'_

_Jasper felt Alice's excitement even before she exclaimed: 'Yes, we are indeed planning to stay for a couple of days...'_

_She was about to say more, to invite herself into the house, Jasper was sure – and felt that the Cullens wouldn't appreciate such manners this soon. He stepped in: '... if we would find a place to hunt around here, that's it.' Due to Alice's impatience to finally meet her chosen family they had not hunted in the last days – and particularly his eyes were now completely black._

'_You cannot hunt in this area,' the blond beauty called according to Alice Rosalie cried upset from behind Carlisle's back. _

_Carlisle and Esme nodded. The doctor started to explain: 'We have a permanent residence in this area, you see. It would endanger our life here if you would hunt around here in the traditional way – we usually prefer to hunt animals out of this reason.' Jasper noted the careful formulation explaining the Cullens' diet and the apprehension hidden behind the words – and understood that they were still considered a threat._

_Alice was about to say that they also hunted animals – but Jasper stopped her and answered himself: 'We have already tried to hunt this way. If there are not many humans in the area, we have no problem to hunt like this.' For him it was still a struggle to not turn to human prey if it was available – and again, he wished that the Cullens knew this before Alice blurred out that they (or mainly she) would like to stay permanently and possibly agree with it._

_His words were apparently well chosen. The woman called Esme looked at Carlisle for approval and once he gave a nod, she invited: 'In that case you are cordially invited to stay those couple of days in our house. We don't have visitors often – and would enjoy hearing your stories.'_

'_And also who told you our names and where we lived,' Rosalie said from her place behind her parents, trying to remind the pair that there was something strange about the visitors._

'_I apologize for my daughter's manners,' Carlisle said, clearly not sharing Rosalie's suspicion, and looked disapprovingly at the blond vampire. 'I assume that you have met some of our friends during your travels?' he offered the most plausible explanation of his visitors' knowledge._

_Jasper felt Carlisle's and Esme's desire that their guests would be able to explain their knowledge. They both wished the other vampires had come as friends. Rosalie didn't mind either way – she would gladly send them away or even fight them if they proved to be a danger to her family and would help Esme to host them in the opposite case._

_Jasper understood that they needed to be truthful now, despite he disliked the idea of giving up one of their secrets. 'Not exactly,' he said and nodded at Alice to explain._

_Alice smiled, happy to finally have his approval, and said, to Jasper's amazement indeed careful not to reveal too much as he had asked her earlier: 'I am one of the gifted ones. I see the future – and I saw us meeting you.'_

_The Cullens were looking taken aback. For a moment, nobody spoke; then Esme turned to Carlisle with a whispered question: 'Is that even possible?' Jasper could feel that their suspicion increased anew. At last, Carlisle apparently decided that Alice's words could be true and nodded to Esme. 'Yes, I think it is indeed possible. Despite I have never met a vampire with such a gift.'_

_To Jasper and Alice Carlisle said: 'One more reason for you to stay for a couple of days – I would like to hear more about your gift and how your visions work, Alice – if you wouldn't mind to share more with us.'_

_Alice smiled: 'No, not at all. I will tell you everything you would like to know… By the way, now you will invite us to your lovely house and since you don't have a guest room, you will offer us the room of your oldest son, Edward, who shouldn't return from his hunting trip with his brother – Emmett, right? – for a couple of days still… And Esme, you are about to ask if we don't mind a room for both of us since you are not sure if we live together. _

_The answer for Carlisle is: Yes, we would like to stay in Edward's room for the time we will remain here. Thank you for the offer. And the reply for you, Esme – please, don't feel ashamed! – no, we don't mind to share the room. But we are not yet as far as you think. Jasper is a gentleman who would prefer us to be married first – should it be possible for us one day…' Alice trailed off and grinned at the startled expressions at the faces of the Cullens. But as soon as her gaze fell on Jasper's upset face, she apologized swiftly: 'Sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. This is how my visions work – I see what the people plan once they have made a decision.'_

_Rosalie was the first one to overcome the shock. 'Well, they are not lying in this spite,' she remarked sarcastically. 'She is indeed gifted – pity only the vampire gifts are usually so annoying.' The last part was rather whispered than said aloud but everyone heard her. Before Carlisle or Esme could reprimand her, Rosalie however made the first step to win over the newcomers. She offered: 'I will start putting Edward's rubbish in boxes, so that you can use the room for the next days.' And with that the blond beauty disappeared in the house._

_Carlisle and Esme smiled, well understanding the peace offering behind their daughter's words. 'She will come around,' Carlisle promised and invited the visitors into the house…_

"And then they invited you to live with them, didn't they?' Renesmee interrupted Jasper's recollections, impatient for the happy-ending of her fairy-tale.

Jasper shook his head. "No, it was not this easy, Nessie. It never is…" He looked at her, considering if he should go on. "But maybe I could tell you about that tomorrow? Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"No, uncle Jasper, don't stop yet! Pretty, pretty please?" Renesmee pleaded.

Jasper felt how upset she became and after a quick glance at the clock finally nodded. "Alright then, I will tell you a bit more… Under the condition that you will tell me as soon as you want me to stop and go to sleep, alright?"

Nessie nodded eagerly. "Yes, uncle Jasper..."

…_the Cullens were clearly used to swift relocation, Jasper thought. It took Rosalie less than half an hour to clear Edward's room so that the visitors could use it for a couple of days. The fragile LPs and some personal notes were now safely stored in several boxes on the shelves in the garage and Jasper and Alice were invited into the room. _

_Alice had seen the room in her visions already but what she had not yet seen and what amazed her now was the view from the only window in the room. 'Gorgeous,' she whispered, staring at the endless ocean of trees below her. 'Your brother must love this view.' _

_Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. 'Edward is spending most of his time downstairs, in the living room at his piano. I have no idea if he ever even looked out of this window…But if he has, I doubt he felt that the view is extraordinary in any way.'_

_Preferring not to offer any comment, Jasper and Alice followed her back downstairs. Carlisle was waiting for them there, offering to show them a good place for a hunt not far away from the house. 'It's certainly not the best hunting territory – that would rather be the mountains our sons are hunting in now – but it should fully suffice to squash your thirst…'_

_Alice and Jasper agreed to join him and together they left the house. It took them slightly over an hour to reach a stream of a river where the many foot-prints revealed the variety of the animals coming to this place to drink. _

_Carlisle explained: 'We do not hunt here often, so the animals are not afraid to come here. Please, feel free to kill as many as you need to satisfy your momentary needs but we would very appreciate if you could limit the kills to the necessary number – there are times when we are limited to this hunting territory and we would appreciate the animals to not leave it.'_

_Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement. Carlisle smiled, took a book out of his pocket and pointed on a nearby hill. 'I will be waiting for you over there. Please, join me once your thirst is satisfied. I have hunted only recently so I will not join you.'_

'_We will be there,' Alice promised and reached for Jasper's hand. She wanted to do this properly, to prove to the Cullens that they were committed to their way of life – so that the family would rather offer to her and Jasper to stay than the other way around. She looked forward to the moment Carlisle would see her amber eyes and Jasper's already almost golden gaze with just a slight red edge. She briefly wondered why she couldn't see this moment in her visions but then dismissed the thought. Carlisle couldn't yet know more than what they told him earlier…_

ooooo

_Alice was mistaken. She berated herself for that, Jasper knew, but they both were aware this might happen, no matter how hard they tried to prevent it. The hunting territory of the Cullens was simply not far enough from the human settlements – and while Alice had deemed it quite safe for her and Jasper to hunt there, she simply couldn't foresee that a pair of two young humans would decide for an unplanned stop on their bike trip by the same river as Carlisle took them to. _

_Jasper would most likely still have no problem with their smell per se as he and Alice had already finished their hunt. But, unfortunately, the unplanned stop of the bikers had a reason – the human girl had a strong nose-bleeding – and Jasper caught the smell of the blood and stopped thinking rationally. _

_Alice attempted to stop her mate. She knew that if he attacked the young pair of humans on just their first day at the Cullens, neither of them would be welcome to stay. And she really wished for the opposite. For both of them. That's why she jumped on Jasper's back and, firmly embracing his many times scarred neck, tried to force him to stay with her; cleverly avoiding his attempts to shake her down for several long moments as she was able to foresee his plans of attack._

_Then, thankfully, just as she started to despair, a small miracle happened – Carlisle, ever the doctor, smelled the blood too and on his way to the humans reached the place where Jasper and Alice were fighting. The doctor clearly originally meant to only ask the two of them to wait a moment for him and continue to the pair of humans – but as soon as his eyes fell on Alice struggling to keep her hold on Jasper, he understood that they were in trouble._

_Obviously not a novice to such a situation, Carlisle swiftly approached his fighting visitors – and, as Jasper tried to shake off Alice once again, he snatched for his hands and held first them and then Jasper's forearms in an unexpectedly firm grip. _

'_Jasper!' he commanded quietly but resolutely, 'Stop it. You cannot hunt humans here. Do you hear me?' He squeezed Jasper's arms painfully, trying for distraction, and looked in Jasper's eyes to see if the younger vampire was returning to awareness or not. _

_It took the doctor a moment or two – but then he realized what he was seeing. The pitch black of Jasper's eyes was diluted by the animal blood he had consumed earlier – and his eyes were now looking such as the gaze of Carlisle's children or wife in the time when they had still been learning to hunt in his particular way. _

_Carlisle gasped in surprise, for a moment distracted, and turned his gaze to Alice. The girl was grinning at him from her place on Jasper's back, her eyes as golden as his own, and she insisted: 'This is why he cannot do it. You have to help me…' _

_Carlisle nodded and redoubled his grip on Jasper's forearms. 'Remember what you promised to us, Jasper. Humans are not hunted here!'_

_Jasper would never know what finally stopped him – if Carlisle's words or the shock he could feel from the older vampire just a moment earlier, or Alice's fear he was able to sense even through his madness, or perhaps her bite to his shoulder once she no longer knew if they would be able to halt him. But whatever it was, he suddenly stopped trying to deliberate himself. His face dropped at the realization what had just almost happened and he was overwhelmed by such a strong wave of shame and self-loathing that the feeling seeped out and affected both Alice and their host. Carlisle was again startled by the strong emotion – for a moment unable to speak. _

_Then the doctor shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and once more used the firm voice to request: 'Stop it, Jasper. You are not at fault; it's our nature.' Carlisle turned to Alice: 'Take him to the hill I was waiting for you earlier. I will look at the girl and shall be straight back.'_

ooooo

_Alice dragged her irresponsive mate up the hill as requested and once there pulled him down so that they were both resting against a trunk of an ancient oak tree. Preferring not to say anything yet, she stroke Jasper's arm a couple of times and then stared into the distance and tried to estimate what would happen next. But as Carlisle was occupied by tending the human girl down by the river, he hadn't decided for anything yet – making Alice extremely nervous._

'_I am sorry, Alice,' Jasper said after a moment, his voice sad. 'I know how much you wanted this – and I really wished it for you.'_

_Alice nodded. Yes, he wanted it for her only – but they both needed to be here, Jasper perhaps more than her. He needed someone like Carlisle to help him through this – Alice herself was at the end of the rope._

'_You can stay, Alice,' Jasper offered suddenly. 'I will leave and they will take you in then, I am sure.'_

_She shook her head. 'I will not leave you, Jasper. It's either both of us staying – or both of us leaving. I won't live here – or anywhere else – without you.'_

_They didn't say anything else then, just sat next to each other, awaiting and dreading Carlisle's return._

ooooo

_A/N: One more chapter to come. Hope you have liked it so far. (-:_

ooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairy-Tale**

**by Iva1201**

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Here is the promised second chapter. The story kept growing and I still have a couple of ideas so there might be a third chapter one day if you are interested – but I would appreciate some feedback first._

_Enjoy. (-:_

ooooo

_When Carlisle finally returned, his first words surprised the pair. 'The girl will be alright. We could stop the bleeding and they are on their way home now.' Then the doctor sat down on a trunk of a fallen tree close to Jasper and Alice and eyed his two visitors with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension, disappointment, regret and – if Jasper indentified the emotion correctly – joy._

'_I trust some explanation is in order,' he said quietly and looked at them expectantly. _

'_I would like to apologize once more,' Jasper started but the doctor waved his hand dismissively. 'As I have told you before, I do not blame you, Jasper. Hunting humans is in our very nature and it takes years of practice to not react to spilled human blood. I would say you two have handled the situation nicely and would stop at that for the time-being.' Carlisle gave a nod of acknowledgment to Alice and turned back to Jasper. 'I am far more interested in the emotions you seemed to project. Are you an empath, Jasper?' _

_And here it was, the moment Jasper dreaded. They had already given up Alice's secret and now his stupidity had cost them their other advantage. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But he couldn't deny his gift now. 'Yes, I am,' he confirmed. 'I can sense people's emotions and I can also influence what the others feel.'_

'_I see,' Carlisle nodded, deep in thoughts. 'I take it you can sense also what your prey is feeling?' He asked carefully after a while. _

'_Yes, he can,' Alice replied instead of her startled, speechless mate. 'That's why I suggested he tried to feed in our way.'_

_Carlisle noted the word 'our' but decided not to comment. 'What do you feel from me now, Jasper?' He asked instead with unhidden interest._

_The younger vampire looked at him, clearly surprised. Jasper was rather expecting that Carlisle would ask if he was influencing his and his family's emotions – something he was not yet ready to admit. But if Carlisle only wanted to know his own feelings, so be it. _

'_You are wondering about me and Alice and what we are doing here,' he said cautiously. 'You are also not exactly sure if we are no danger to your family, so there is also some fear. The other emotion I can feel is disappointment…May I guess that you are unhappy with us for not telling you more earlier rather than my actions this afternoon?' _

_Carlisle gave an affirmative nod. 'Yes, that is my main reason… Can you feel anything else, Jasper?' He prompted when the younger vampire was not going on._

_Jasper nodded. 'Yes, there is more. You regret something – but, although it would be more than logical, I do not believe it is about meeting me and Alice…Perhaps, it is about you not being able to assess us more accurately earlier?'_

'_Again, an excellent guess,' Carlisle acknowledged. 'And no, I do not regret meeting the two of you. It has been a very interesting and enlightening meeting so far… Anything else?'_

'_Yes, I can identify one more emotion,' Jasper said slowly. 'I would describe it as… joy. But I am not sure how you can feel happy about our visit after what happened earlier…'_

_Carlisle actually laughed at these words. 'Jasper, I think you do not understand how unique and how very welcome your visit is to me and my family. There are very few vampires sharing our way of life – and to meet two vampires living – or attempting to live – in the same way as we during one day, that is like a small miracle to me. So yes, I am indeed delighted that we have been able to get to know you.'_

_He left Jasper to ponder his answer for a moment and smiled at Alice. 'How have you come to feed in 'our' way, Alice? Was it your idea or did you have a teacher yourself?' Carlisle was obviously hoping that there were more vampires sharing his belief._

_Alice didn't answer straight away but rather looked at her mate for approval to share another of their secrets. Telling Carlisle this one would likely decide their future – and she wanted to make it right._

_Jasper joined his eyes with hers and after a moment nodded. 'Yes, tell him,' he said surprisingly aloud and stood up to stretch his legs a bit – one of the few human customs he had kept. 'I take it that Doctor Cullen is going to be pleased rather than disappointed...' He walked to the edge of the clearing and stared at the river below them. Alice was right, they would be welcomed here, he knew now – and he wondered why the thought suddenly didn't disturb him as much as before._

_Behind him he could hear Alice finishing her story: '... and then I saw your family in my visions and the way you feed. I preferred it to hunting the human prey – so I learnt from you. I am no longer tempted now, unless I am thirsty and there is a bleeding human close by…It's more difficult for Jasper, but he is trying. We kept to mountain regions with few humans living in there in the last months, so that he could learn – before…' – Alice looked at Jasper's back one last time and received a barely visible nod from her mate – '…finding you.'_

_Carlisle was quiet for a long time. He knew now what his visitors wanted from him and he was pondering if it could be arranged. Jasper, no matter how hard he tried, would be endangering them for months and maybe years to come – Carlisle was no fool, he knew well how different the vampire life was in the South and he had just seen how much Jasper still struggled. But then they boy was trying only for a short time – and he would very much like to help him._

'_Jasper,' Carlisle said finally and the younger vampire turned to him. 'Come over here, please.' The boy complied. 'I understand what Alice is trying to tell me. Before I give her an answer I need to know if it is just her wish or if you share it.'_

_Jasper didn't reply immediately. He didn't want to disappoint Alice but the doctor was more that kind to them so far and he didn't wish to lie to him either. 'It has been Alice's wish as long as I have known her,' he admitted. 'For me it used to be a not very welcome idea and I even dreaded meeting you for some time. But things have changed since then – and I have changed too. I enjoy the climate here – you have been very nice to us despite I have not earned it. So yes, I would like to stay here too. But you must take into account that I am by no means used to hunt in your way only. I promise to do my best – should you decide to take us in – but I cannot guarantee that I won't make any mistakes.'_

_Carlisle nodded. 'I do not expect you to never make a mistake, Jasper. Esme, Edward and Emmett have slipped several times too. But I would expect you to let me help you to improve – and you would have to promise me to not hunt humans intentionally if you wish to stay with us.'_

'_I promise,' Jasper said without hesitation, his voice as earnest as if he would be saying a vow. 'I would also appreciate if you could help me to improve.'_

'_So be it,' Carlisle nodded. 'If the rest of the family agrees, you may stay with us.'_

'_They will agree.' Alice, who approached them in the meantime, said prophetically. Her face was lit up and Jasper could say she was overjoyed. 'Thank you, Carlisle. You will not regret it…'_

"… and I have indeed never regretted it," a third voice confirmed all of sudden from the threshold of Renesmee's bedroom, interrupting Jasper's words. Carlisle had returned from his evening shift in the hospital. "Your aunt Alice was a good prophet."

Jasper looked at Carlisle curiously. He would have liked to know if what Carlisle said was indeed true – for he had struggled a lot in the very beginning. And particularly Edward was not at all enthusiastic with him joining the family.

Carlisle apparently understood his gaze, for he said: "It was a pleasure to see your uncle growing. I do not think it would have been so rewarding to me if Aunt Alice came on her own or was the only one to stay." These words were clearly meant for Jasper rather than Renesmee and the younger vampire could tell they were indeed true as Carlisle's feelings mirrored his words.

He smiled in gratitude and felt Carlisle's pleasure at seeing him so happy and relaxed. "Thank you, Carlisle," Jasper said and the doctor understood that he was not thanking solely for his previous words.

"You are welcome," Carlisle replied, he too meaning much more than the short conversation they two were just having. "Do not stay up long. Good night, Jasper. Good night, Nessie."

The small girl waved at him and sleepily answered: "Good night, grandpa." When Carlisle closed the door behind him, she turned back to Jasper and said: "Charlie says he is starting to be tired. Will you tell us more tomorrow?"

Jasper nodded. "I will tell you more then," he promised.

"Okay. Then please help me to tuck Charlie in."

Jasper complied and Nessie nodded gratefully. "Thank you, uncle Jasper. Could you tuck me in now, too?"

Once more, Jasper responded to her wishes. Then he bent over the sleepy girl and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Nessie," he said quietly and turned to leave.

From behind his back, he felt her love for him and her satisfaction with his story. It warmed his frozen heart – and he silently thanked, for an umpteenth time that evening, that the fate had gifted him with a family.

ooooo

_The End (?)_

ooooo


End file.
